Rnega
}} Rnegfania is a growing, developing, and ancient nation at 1861 days old with citizens primarily of Mixed ethnicity who follow no religion. Its technology is first rate and its citizens marvel at the astonishing advancements within their nation. Its citizens pay extremely high taxes and many despise their government as a result. The citizens of Rnegfania work diligently to produce Lumber and Marble as tradable resources for their nation. It is a mostly neutral country when it comes to foreign affairs. It will usually only attack another nation if attacked first. It believes nuclear weapons are necessary for the security of its people. The military of Rnegfania has been positioned at all border crossings and is arresting all drug traffickers. Rnegfania allows its citizens to protest their government but uses a strong police force to monitor things and arrest lawbreakers. It has an open border policy, but in order for immigrants to remain in the country they will have to become citizens first. Free speech is considered taboo in Rnegfania. The government gives foreign aid when it can, but looks to take care of its own people first. Rnegfania will trade with other nations with questionable ethical treatment of their citizens but prefers to keep such trade agreements a secret. Inception Into CN The first alliance Rnega joined was the Imperial Military Union. He eventually gave into a recruitment plea from a player named Tiznoast after long wanting to play CN on his own without being held back by an alliance. Doing little except essentially ghosting, Rnega only took notice of things in time to see IMU merge. In January 2008 IMU merged with the Confederacy of Independent States (1st) to form the Confederacy of Imperial States. Rnegafan started off pretty inactive here as well. Eventually he was on the forums enough to get his first taste of alliance jobs. Rnega did some recruiting and some reporting of owf news. He also discovered IRC here and got to know Tiznoast and ogodai (A.K.A. A Soviet Attack or Faust). CIS ended in a pretty sour way... one day Rnega logged on to find CIS no longer existed and that he was under attack by nations from the NPO and Echelon. CIS was disbanded in face of a destructive war with the One Vision bloc. No alliance would take in an "enemy" of the NPO with the exception of one that seemed built for no other purpose, Vox Populi (2nd). Rnega wasn't very active here either; because he didn't know anyone and the IRC conversations were too political and too wordy to follow. He helped send out some senate voting messages here but mostly just bided his time with a wounded nation. Eventually ogodai contacted rnega about joining a new alliance. In December 2008, ogodai helped Rnega get NPO's permission to leave VOX safely, and he joined the Seaworthy Liberian Cardboard Boxes. SLCB was Rnega's first actual community. It was the first place he felt comfortable getting on IRC every day and making CN friends. While he never held an official position within the alliance, he enjoyed helping in small ways such as making graphics for OWF posts and keeping members in contact with gov. A few of his closer friends were tiznoast, Ogodai, ncc, kurtcobain, and p0rksab3r. Later, SCLB's closest allies iFOK were growing larger and SCLB was considering a merger into Non Grata. New Pacific Order Rnega originally created a second nation with the idea of joining the very first alliance that sent it a message. He was tentatively trying to learn more about other alliances and had no intentions of using the multi to cheat or spy. Babyslate08 was the first person to message him and so he applied to the New Pacific Order as everonye of Pulse. His multi was accepted into the academy and Rnega was extraordinarily impressed with the organization of the forums and work ethic of the members of the New Pacific Order. He joined the Cadet IRC channel and came clean about his identity to Academy Professors Gumpper, Brucemna, and Necoho. SLCB was looking to disband and join Non Grata so Rnega deleted his multi, resigned from SLCB, and formally applied to the New Pacific Order on July 14, 2011. His application was reviewed and accepted by Professor Caius Alexandrian on July 19, 2011. Once accepted, Rnegafan was particularly influenced by his mentor King Brandon who showed early on that members do their jobs well. He also pushed Rnegafan to become a Recruiter and Auditor. Rnegafan also highly respects Brucemna because of his knowledge, understanding, willingness to help, and devotion to the Order. Rnegafan is excited to rebuild his nation after the Fark-NPO War. His only aspirations within this alliance are to continue getting to know other members and building the community of the New Pacific Order. Professions past and present Recruiting Corps The is responsible for managing regular recruiting duties as well as lending a hand with managerial tasks such as creating recruitment lists. Because of his skill and devotion to recruiting, Rnegafan was promoted to Talent Agent on October 9, 2011. Economic Affairs Rnegafan works as an auditor for the Department of Economic Affairs. He is the primary point of contact for a team of procurers and works to ensure that the New Pacific Order uses its slots as efficiently as possible. Military Intelligence Avatar3619, the Intelligence Director in the Directorate, invited Rnegafan to join the department in December 2011. Military Intelligence serves to monitor the events and actions of Cyber Nations and to identify and assess situations that could compromise the safety of the New Pacific Order. Field agents act as behind the scenes workers, proving everyday support functions to the Order. War history Rnegafan participated in the Fark-NPO War. He was not online when much larger Fark nations attacked him and severely damaged his nation's fighting ability for the first ten days. He then took the fight back to them immediately, taking on several more enemies and regaining the upper hand. Over the course of the war he lost more than 50,000 Nation Strength but has not given up.